Bombshell Blonde AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Bombshell Blonde" by Owl City. This music video features different blonde-haired heroes/heroines from different movies, cartoons, video games, and anime. Gallery Honey Lemon.png|Honey Lemon Tangled-rapunzel-e1348191727765.jpg|Rapunzel Usagi Tsukino.jpeg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Hana Makihatayama.png|Hana Makihatayama Momokonorm.png|Momoko Asuka Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly X kira.jpg|Kira Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)-0.jpg|Bubbles Bonnie as Treat Heart.jpg|Bonnie Barry-0.png|Barry Angelica picture 2.jpg|Angelica Pickles Alice.jpg|Alice Clemont XY.png|Clemont Anna (Frozen).jpg|Anna TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover Cynthia-0.png|Cynthia Dorothy Ann.png|Dorothy Ann Applejack Standing.png|Applejack Profile art - Signature Apple White.jpg|Apple White Edward Grant.png|Edward Grant Emily.png|Emily Bianca_anime.png|Bianca Bo Peep backdrop.png|Bo Peep Eleanor in Dear Diary.png|Eleanor Miller Dex deedee 174x252.png|Dee Dee Jadeite Anime.jpg|Jadeite Greta.png|Greta Jude Full.png|Jude Lizowski Rex Owen in Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My!.png|Rex Owen BridgetteSeduta.png|Bridgette Sailor Venus.jpg|Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Candy.PNG|Candy Kong Candy1.png|Candy Candy Cure bloom by candycanecroft-d45nzyx.png|Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom PaRappa The Rapper Let Extreme Episode 33 You Say Power Dual Katy Kat And Ciel Ciel Smile.png|Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait Karen.jpg|Karen CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue Odette 1.jpg|Odette Lady-amalthea-last-unicorn-65.9.jpg|Lady Amalthea CharlotteLaBouffPic.jpg|Charlotte La Bouff Coco Bandicoot.png|Cioco Bandicoot Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks Lili_De_Rocheford_TTT2_CG.png|Emilie De Rochefort Corneliahaleprofile.jpg|Cornelia Hale Tori as champ bear.jpg|Tori Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy Lola.PNG|Lola Loud Leni Loud.png|Leni Loud Lori Loud.PNG|Lori Loud Ediths-l300.jpg|Edith Gru Legally-blonde-2-red-white--blonde-55628b7135d53.jpg|Elle Woods Eli Ayase.jpg|Eli Ayase Naruto.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png|Ron Stoppable Af4475fb.png|Lemon Meringue 255px-Lillie SM.png|Lillie Lizzie McGuire.JPG|Lizzie McGuire Lucy Heartfilia X792.png|Lucy Heartfilia Marzipan.png|Marzipan Numbuh-4-wallabee-beatles-codename-kids-next-door-82.6.jpg|Wally Beetles/Numbuh 4 Ishida yamato.jpg|Matt Ishida PENNYGADGET.png|Penny Gadget Penny Peterson is on the run.png|Penny Peterson Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette Cinderella in Sofia the First.jpg|Cinderella Posie.png|Posie 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Aurora Peach MP100.png|Princess Peach Robynjpg.jpg|Robyn Starling Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell Elsa Forever.jpg|Elsa Sabrina Spellman Animated.jpg|Sabrina Spellman Terra 1.png|Terra Sena-0.jpg|Sena Lyrics That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb Rigged up and ready to drop The bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match So stand back, it's about to go off That vixen, she's a master of disguise! I see danger when I look in her eyes She's so foxy! She could lead to my demise So I'm running 'cause I've ran out of time She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate I'm James Bond, live to die another day Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight (I, I'm on a mission tonight) Her love is a drug mixed with ecstasy And her charm is spiked with a spell A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me She's ice cold, but she's making me melt That vixen, she's a master of disguise! I see danger when I look in her eyes She's so foxy! She could lead to my demise So I'm running 'cause I've ran out of time She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate I'm James Bond, live to die another day Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight That vixen, she's a master of disguise! I see danger when I look in her eyes She's so foxy! She could lead to my demise So I'm running 'cause I've ran out of time She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate I'm James Bond, live to die another day Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight That vixen, she's a master of disguise! I see danger when I look in her eyes She's so foxy! She could lead to my demise So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate I'm James Bond, live to die another day Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite She's all I want, so I, I'm on a mission tonight (I, I'm on a mission tonight) Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:AMVs